


You and the rest of the world

by Lady_Of_Paper_7



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, FrostIron - Freeform, Hugging, Insomnia, IronFrost - Freeform, Kissing, Loki x Tony - Freeform, Love, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Support, Sweet, Tony stark being happy and loved, feel better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:24:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Of_Paper_7/pseuds/Lady_Of_Paper_7
Summary: “Jarvis?”, Loki whispered, raking the hand that was not clutching onto the blankets through his hair to get it out of his eyes and mouth, “he’s still in his workshop, isn’t he?”“Obviously”





	You and the rest of the world

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either characters, people or backstories. The only thing that I did was come up with semi-creative plots and ideas to put (already established and beloved) characters in and write them down, most of the time to come up with happy endings.

Waking up in an empty bed was hardly a new thing for Loki at this point, not after almost half a year of loving and living with Anthony Stark but one night, he still sat up with a start after he’d rolled over, still half asleep, blindly reached for his lover and came across nothing but cool sheets.

“Jarvis?”, he whispered, raking the hand that was not clutching onto the blankets through his hair to get it out of his eyes and mouth, “he’s still in his workshop, isn’t he?”

“ _Obviously_ ”

“Thank you”, a huge yawn forced its way past Loki’s lips as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and paused for a second, weighing his options. In the end, laziness won.

“Hey, honey”, Tony looked up a second later when Loki appeared in the middle of his workshop in nothing but black shorts, Tony’s favourite Black-Sabbath-t-shirt and skin so pale it just about reflected the light coming from the ceiling lamps, rubbing his eyes as soon as both his feet touched the ground.

Tony went back to the visor he was taking apart for the fifth time since he’d wanted to go up to his and his lover’s bedroom to finally try and go to sleep, a little over two hours ago. He was kind of astounded that Loki had dozed off on his own whilst waiting for him in the first place, but he had been rather tired after he and his brother had come back from their trip to Asgard. It wasn’t like he expected Loki to wait up for him or anything but both of them had trouble falling asleep when they were on their own and had taken to sleep together pretty much since they’d gotten to know each other better, even before they’d officially gotten together. It was just easier that way and Tony adored the way Loki snuggled closer in his sleep and woke up with his hair looking like a bird had nested in it during the night, smiling at him beneath still dopey eyes. Never mind that being cuddled up to an all-powerful god tended to automatically make you feel safer when you faced nightmares almost every time you closed your eyes.

The suits were already made up of separate pieces that clicked together when they assembled themselves around him without help from the outside but ever since New York he had been working on reducing their size until they’d fit inside two wrist bands and would unfold immediately when he needed them to. He was already down to almost half their initial size for most parts but that still wasn’t enough, and some pieces just didn’t expand properly while others got stuck whilst retreating.

“Hi”, green eyes slowly blinked in the sudden brightness.

“Thought you didn’t like doing that when you’re tired”, the words came out too fast, even for Tony’s standards. His hair was still sticking out at every angle and his shirt clung to his skin, darker in places where sweat had soaked through.

“It’s preferable to walking here at …Jarvis?”

“ _2:30 o clock, Sir_ ”

“Thank you” 

“You know you didn’t have to-”, one of the tiny instruments slipped off the metal and Tony cursed, throwing his hands into the air and knotted his hands in his hair.

“Hey”, Loki slipped up next to him, his hands covering Tony’s, carefully pried his fingers off his strands and pulled them down, “ _hey_ , it’s alright, love”, he pressed his lips against Tony’s knuckles.

“I know”, Tony got out between clenched teeth, his fingers twitching between Loki’s, “ _it’s been alright for two fucking hours_ ”

The god raised an eyebrow, his breath still ghosting over Tony’s fingertips and the backs of his hands and Tony heaved a sigh;

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to come at you, it’s just-“

“I know”, he showed his lover a smile, allowed him to pull his hands back and opened his arms just in time to catch Tony when he slumped forward.

“ _It doesn’t work_ ”, his voice sounded muffled against Loki’s shoulder.

“You will make it work”, wrapping one arm around his lover’s waist, the god cupped the back of Tony’s head, stroking the damp streaks and pressed his lips against the top of his head.

“Don’t give me that”, Tony groaned, half gesturing somewhere around the height of his lover’s chest, “telling me, I’ll come up with something doesn’t actually make it come true no matter how often people say it”

“I’m sorry, I hate that too”, Loki whispered, hugging him tighter, even more so when his lover half-heartedly tried to pull back a couple of minutes later.

“I have to finish this, Lokes”, Tony sounded beyond tired but didn’t even continue trying to get away; Loki could stop a train coming towards him at full speed with the very tips of his fingers if he felt like it and trying to loosen his grip when he neither wanted nor thought had reason to let go was about as pointless as trying to teach his brother how to operate their coffee-machine and he could always just ask Loki to let go. He _could_ do that, he _would_ do that, it just felt so, so good to be held by his lover right now.

“By the end of the night?”

“If there’s an attack until then, I very much need to-“

“What about your other suits?”

“Not fast enough”

“You would rather use armour you have just finished designing and not exhaustedly tested yet, instead of the one that works dependably because it might save you three seconds whilst getting it and putting it on – three seconds you won’t lose anyway because you have your suits right here?”

“That’s not the point; it’s not about tonight or that suit in particular apart from the fact that it’s just one thing on the never-ending list I have to get done if I want to even try and keep“, Tony sighed clutching tighter onto his lover’s shoulders and pressing his forehead against his chest, “to keep you and the rest of this world save, okay?”

“’Me _and_ the rest of the world’? Loki asked with a soft smile, kissing his brow.

“I know you don’t need me to”, Tony squeezed his eyes shut, his throat feeling dry and tight when he tried to swallow, “ _but I can’t lose you because I didn’t manage to get everything done in time_ ”

“Which is very sweet of you”, Tony felt the god’s cool breath on his forehead, “and I appreciate it, my love, I do”, he pulled back and cupped Tony’s face to look in his eyes, stroking back his hair, “but would you at least try to let me take care of you as well? I am not talking about you dropping all of this; I am merely asking you to take a little more care of yourself _because I cannot lose you because I did not even try to keep you from working yourself to death_ ”

“I can’t sleep if I don’t get this done – I can’t sleep anyway”

“I know”, Loki whispered again, his thumbs still softly touching his lover’s cheekbones.

Of course, he knew. He felt the tension in Tony’s muscles when he held him at night when they laid in bed and his lover pretended to sleep so Loki wouldn’t worry and try to talk about it. He did doze off eventually too, but only for an hour or two at a time before he jerked away again. When he was lucky, Loki accidentally woke him up with his own night-terrors before Tony’s got too bad.

“I’m sorry”, Tony sighed again, his head feeling heavier and heavier with every passing second, pressure increasing behind his eyes.

“Anthony…”, Loki echoed his sigh, touching the tips of his fingers to his lover’s lips and slowly traced their outline as he continued to speak, “I am not even going to say it out loud, but you know what I am thinking, right?”

“No, I AM sorry, Loki, you shouldn’t have to put up with-“, Tony started but his lover glared at him and clamped his hand over Tony’s mouth.

“Okay”, the god exhaled very slowly, closed and reopened his eyes, tapping his thumb against his spouse’s cheekbone, “I am going to spell it out for you; you do not have to apologize to me, alright? I love you and I want to be with and take care of you – in case you haven’t noticed it you moron and I also _like_ taking care of you, which is not going to change, no matter how long it’s going to take you to finally get it – and no, I do not need to hear you disagree with me on that, my love”

The bags beneath Tony’s eyes looked even darker with his lover’s pale hand in so close proximity to them and Loki felt his mouth open and close against the palm of his hand, his breath passing through the tiny spaces between the god’s long, thin fingers. He held his lover’s gaze, brown eyes half hidden behind heavy, dark lids for several minutes, waiting for Loki to blink until he finally cast his own eyes down towards the god’s chest and shrugged.

“You’ll tell me if it gets too much for you though, right?”, his voice sounded rough when Loki smoothed his hand away from Tony’s lips to cup his cheek again.

“I promise”, Loki whispered.

“… I still can’t go to sleep, honey, not before I got this”

“I know”, Loki brushed his lips along his lover’s cheek and softly kissed his lips, “I know, but I would like to stay here with you until you can if you don’t mind”

“What exactly would that do for either of us?”, Tony muttered against his lips.

“I’ll catch you if you pass out or get you back to bed when you’re ready”

“It’s not just gonna be tonight, Loki”, Tony shook his head between his lover’s palms, “I don’t want to do this to you”

“Well that’s too bad, Anthony”, Loki now properly smiled at him, his teeth straight and snow white in the harsh ceiling light, “because if it’s up to me, I’ll spent every night with you like this, if it helps you in any way and there’s nothing you can do to stop me if you want me here with you even a little bit”, he stroked a loose streak out of Tony’s face and left his hand there, caressing his cheek and the light stubble, “okay?”

“…Okay”, Tony sighed, straightening up again, “I think I got some spare blankets lying around somewhere if you wanna be more comfortable”

Another three hours later, Loki was half asleep, reclining on an almost empty workbench, legs crossed at the ankles and half hanging off the edge, arms stretched behind him and hands closed around the edge of the bench, chin almost on his chest. Tony had finally managed to get all parts of the visor to retract and expand more or less smoothly.

“I got you”, Loki was on his feet and ready to catch his lover the second Tony turned around to him, took one step and half tripped into the god’s arms, “I got you, Anthony”

He did get a half-formed answer, breathed somewhere near his neck.

“Let’s get you back to bed, okay?”

Tony had barely finished nodding when Loki teleported them back to their bedroom, keeping his hold tight around him when they arrived, and gently stirred him towards their bed.

“Loveyayaknow?”, the words came out half-slurred while Loki slipped his hands beneath his lover’s shirt and tugged it upwards and off, his shoes, socks and jeans following suite.

“I do”, he pressed his lips against the inside of both of Tony’s wrists, before he closed one of his already working wristbands around each of them, “come now, lay down”, he gently pushed him back against the mattress and laid his forehead against the cool material of the bracelet for a second, “and I love you too”

The last words got lost in Tony’s hair when he pressed his forehead beneath the god’s chin, his arms looping around Loki’s neck by the time he’d pulled the sheets over them and tugged them around an already half-asleep Tony.

“Good night, Anthony”

**Author's Note:**

> Just another short and sweet one-shot of Loki and Tony dealing with their respective issues, or rather Loki being sweet about taking care of his love, no matter how confusing it is for Tony to actually let someone take care of him.
> 
> ... I may make a series out of these frost-iron-oneshots and it's quite possible that there will be some more following; I just really like the thought of these two being happy and cute and the ending of endgame still makes me sad, so if you actually like my stuff, you're probably in luck...
> 
> Thank you very much for reading and have a good week,  
> lots of love <3


End file.
